An Alliance Formed of Hate
by Kouga's Archi
Summary: Kikyou has become desprate for inuyasha'a demise and is willing to work with her greatest enemy to acheive it. Naraku. What she didn't plan was ...falling for him. please tell me what i do wrong. Ideas you want me to use in the story are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

the italics are the song. 'thoughts', "sayings" this is my first fanfic ever! please don't bash me if it sux. i just got into inuyasha in january 2006, i am so ashamed it took so long. anyway heres the story hopefully you like

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once ….. I DO NOT Own INUYASHA… EVANESCENCE… or song. (I'm not that smart according to my friend please excuse me while I go slap her and enjoy chapter one )

**_An Alliance Formed of Hate_**

_**Chapter one: Final Decision**_

_Bound at every limb by the shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

A young maiden stood at the pinnacle of a large hill. Her midnight ebony colored hair flailing, slightly in the light breeze. Occasionally, from time to time, her soul gathers would glide by to feed her body the souls of the dead. The light breeze soon picked up to become a steady wind that seemed to nip at her pale cheeks.

_lost from within pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

Her deep brown eyes, that were lifeless yet so cold, gazed upon the sight at the foot of the hill. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but ever since inuyasha spent little time coming to see her and more time with her reincarnation, he owed her this much. So there she stood, hearing the words spoken, what little love she had held for him, was slowly dissipating. 'How dare him, he swore to protect me, yet he finds my reincarnate more interesting.' She thought listening more inventively

now.

_**InuXKag**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stated as she followed the silent hanyou. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" Still he said nothing, furriated Kagome stoped in her tracks and said," SIT! ". Inuyasha was forced into a crater of 2 feet, when the spell wore of he regained his stand. Infuriated he turned to the young miko, " Hey what the hell was that for!" He yelled. Kagome turned away from him and folded her arms. "Don't take that tone with me mister! You wouldn't answer me!"

The fight dragged on and on until Inuyasha let slip that he had brought her here because he loved her and wanted to claim her. Though shocked she was overjoyed and agreed. (A/N:sorry this isn't good but i'm tryna focus on kikyou and this is the part where she starts watching. But because they were fighting and yelling she heard and decided to spy)

**Back to KIKYOU**

Kikyou felt as if she were once again alive, and yet again was dying because of Inuyasha.

_you will never be strong enough _

She watched as they began kissing passionately, and his hands begun roaming.

_you will never be good enough_

She watched as they begun removing their clothing, as Inuyasha laid out his hoari. (a/n is that what it's called? Please tell me) She contemplated whether or not she should watch this abomination, in her eyes), take hold. For some reason her body was unable to move, and her eyes refuse to look away from the two.

_you were never conceived in love_

She sat there not fully understanding, what had possessed her to watch such an event take hold. Yet nothing could be undone now, Inuyasha and her reincarnate were now one. Kikyou stood up and turned her back on the sleeping lovers, their screams refusing to leave her mind. She began walking to the forest of Inuyasha, thinking what other purposes she was still here for. After moments of thinking it over, one finally dawned upon her.

_you will not rise above_

Her only purpose now, was to find Naraku and destroy him. She would defeat him on her own, without any help from a certain hanyou she had been dependant on. She would prove wrong to all who thought she needed assistance, and probably couldn't take on the evil Naraku, herself.

_they'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger _

_Burning deep inside of me _

Kikyou kept walking until she reached the tree of ages, she gently caressed the bark. Her pale, cold hand rested on where Inuyasha had been pinned previously. A fugitive tear escaped unnoticed and slid down her cheek.

_But through my tears breaks a bounding light _

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night _

Her outstretched hand fisted, still remaining on the tree. 'I wouldn't be in this pain, with not even half of my soul, had it not been for Naraku.

_Arms outstretched awaiting me _

She collapsed at the base of the tree, with her sorrow finally taking hold of her, she wept.

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you _

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me, and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

Pure hate conquered the sorrow she felt, and ceased her tears. Bitterly she stood up, fist still clenched. 'Maybe, for the time being, I can subside my hatred for Naraku in order form an alliance.' Smiling coldly she turned and looked at the village, before turning back again. 'He maybe the one I wish to defeat, but he is the only one who holds a chance at finishing off Inuyasha for good.

_they'll never see _

_I'll never be _

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_


	2. Thoughtless

THIS SONG ORIGINALLY IS KORNS "THOUGHTLESS" BUT THIS IS EVANESCENCE'S VERSION THAT THEY DID ON THEIR TOUR IN PARIS. ONCE AGAIN I OWN NEITHER SONG NOR INU: STILL SITTING:: AND I'M STILL WAITING UNTILL I DO

**An Alliance Formed of Hate**

**Chapter 2: Thoughtless**

_All of my hate can not be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

Kiyou kept walking, unaware of how long or how far she had traveled. One thing she was aware of was the fact that Naraku's demonic aurora was growing stronger with every step. She continued on the path for sometime, suddenly she came to

An immediate stop. "A barrier, How pathetic." she said to herself, smiling

Wickedly.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

Kikyou reached back, and pulled an arrow from its quiver. Gracefully she pulled back, and shot it towards the barrier, causing to open just enough for her to walk inside. The cloud of miasma surrounding the castle had no effect on her. Seeing as she was dead, and no longer human (a/n kikyou is a demon, seeing as she controls demons (her soul collectors).) Kikyou smirked as Kagura landed before

her.

_Wanna see you try and take a swing at me_

_Come on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

"Well if it isn't the dead priestess, living off the souls of the departed."(A/N that was in the 2nd movie I only own the DVD) Kagura said smirking, and unfolding her fan. "I have no quarrel with you, Kagura." Kikyou said, making a reach for an arrow, incase the wind sorceress was tempted to try anything. "It is Naraku I wish to speak with." Kagura smirked at the undead priestess, wandering what she could be plotting this time. 'Is she planning on taking on Naraku herself?' Kagura thought, a glimmer of hope shinning brightly within her.

_why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_you think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_you take your turn lashing out at me _

_I wanna see crying while you're bloody down in front of me_

Kagura spotted Kikyou grabbing a hold of an arrow, and bringing it to her bow. She smiled at this and lifted her fan, she was about to make her move when a pain shot threw her chest. She turned behind her to spot a certain evil hanyou, her heart lying in his open hand and his eyes glued on their guest.

"Kikyou," He chuckled before coming fully onto the porch, and coming within full sight of the dead miko.

"Have you been foolish enough to come destroy me on your own?" His glowing crimson eyes never leaving her chocolate ones, and watching her every move. He noted how she returned the arrow to its quiver but remained silent, and looked at him with contempt, malice, and ………….. Hope? What could she be hopeful for? He was about to question her further, when he saw her cold lips twisted in a wicked smile.

_All my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_now _

"Naraku, I have come to simply form an alliance. An alliance that will allow both of us to achieve what has been impossible, an alliance to kill Inuyasha."

_you can try to tear me down _

_beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming_

Naraku chuckled a bit at her fierceness, but remained rooted were he stood. 'Perhaps this is why I long for her, even with Onigumo's heart completely gone.' He thought, smirking at the thought of her giving into his touches. Only one problem stopped him from getting what he so truly wished, she despised him.

_ Thumbing threw the pages of my fantasies _

_I'm above you smiling at you drown, drown, drown_

_wanna kill and rape you like when you rape me!_

_ I pull the trigger and you fell down, down, down_

"Kikyou, do you expect me to believe that is all you have come for?" Naraku questioned. Kikyou stood and shook her head silently, willing herself not to look him in the eyes.

"For now, it is my only purpose." She stated still avoiding eye contact with him.

Naraku, who remained silent also, studied her for a moment before turning back into the castle. Before making his leave he turned his attention to Kagura, who stood quietly standing in the corner, and who had been taking notice to what had been said.

"Kagura," Naraku started, malice laced in his every word. "Show Kikyou to one of the spare rooms in the east wing, I'm sure she must be enervated from her long journey." With that Naraku disappeared into the blackness of his castle.

_why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_you think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_you take your turn lashing out at me_

_I wanna see you crying while you're bloody down in front of me_

"Follow me." Was the only thing kagura said, before starting to head inside.

Kikyou said nothing, only nodded behind the demoness' back before following.

Both women walked in equel silence, staying on guard should the other try anything. Kagura finally stopped at a pair of dark crimson doors, and turned to face the priestess. Kikyou slightly nodded in thanks, and made her way to enter, when kagura's hand grasping her arm caused her to halt.

"What is you real desire for coming here? I imagine inuyasha cannot be to happy about it." Kagura asked/said, staring intensely at the deceased women before her.

"You are already aware of my reason, and I could care less what inuyasha feels." Kikyou spat, glaring at kagura, and yanking her arm from kagura's grasp disappeared behind the doors.

"Impudent wench." Kagura whispered before making her way down the hall.

_All my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless screaming _

_now_

_you can try to tear me down _

_beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

Kikyou looked around the room, taking in its scenery. The drapes hanging over the double windows (a/n: windows that have to long windows together, I have no clue what there called.), they were a dark crimson also but, were laced in black at the ends. She turned her attention to the dresser and took notice to its black beauty, though she would not be using it. Then she let her gaze wander to the bed, which also had drapes of black coming down like a canapé. The comforter was a pitch black, the satin sheets underneath, however, were red.

Kikyou made her way over to the left side of the bed, and gently laid herself upon it. Her last thought before drifting off was: 'why is it that I feel alive? Like my heart has somehow come back to life? With that confusion she slept.


	3. confusion

I don't own inu nor the song "Understanding (wash it all away)" which belongs to evanescence. Don't worry the whole story is not all lyrics(just for those who don't like it)

An Alliance formed of hate

CHAPTER 3: confusion

_**"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.**_

**_consciously, you've forgotten it._**

Kikyou awoke to the first light that poured in from the slightly opened curtains. She looked at her surroundings, a little dazed and confused at first, before realizing and remembering where she was. Kikyou's feet, bare against the cold stone floor, carried her to over to the window. She opened the door slightly more than it already was, and looked out at the gardens below. 'For someone as evil as Naraku, he seems to take a liking to nature's true beauty.' Kikyou thought, a smile unknowingly shown on her face.

_**That's the way the human mind works.**_

_**whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us**_

_**to entertain, we reject it **_

Startled from a light knock at the door, Kikyou turned her attention to a young girl in torn, clothing.

_**We erase it from our memories.**_

_**But the imprint is always there**_

"Master Naraku expects you to join him for lunch, and has sent me to retrieve you." The way this girl spoke sent shivers throughout kikyou's body. She stood momentarily stunned by the expectation but nodded none the less. Slowly but surely she followed the servant down the dark and gloomy hallway. She didn't know why but for some reason she had an urge to see him, almost as if his presence enlightens her. Kikyou shook her head of the thoughts, 'Impossible' she thought.

_**(can't wash it all away)**_

_**(can't Wish it all away)**_

_**(can't hope it all away)**_

_**(can't cry it all away)**_

'How can I even begin to contemplate that monsters position in my life? He is and has done nothing but evil. No good can possibly live within his soul, such outcome is impossible. Yet….' "Kikyou," A voice barely above a whisper spoke, breaking her from her thoughts and causing her to avert her attention to the male sitting at the table in front of her. Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of any lingering thoughts of him, she sat across from him, and held a stony feature as she looked at him.

_**The pain that grips you**_

_**The fear that binds you **_

"I trust you slept well?" Naraku question slyly, his lips twisting in a most pleasant yet unpleasant way, if that were even possible.

_**Releases life in me**_

_**In our mutual **_

"Tell me Naraku, are you wishing to mingle with me? Possibly get close enough to me to end my already ended life?" Kikyou countered, ignoring his previous question. Naraku chuckled a bit before answering. "My dear Kikyou, I have no attempt to lash out at you, we are in alliance with each other. Do you think manners are not apart of that?" They sat their silently some how, and unknown to both, lost in each others gaze.

_**Shame we hide our eyes**_

_**To blind them from the truth**_

_**That finds a way from who we are **_

_**Please don't be afraid**_

Naraku broke the tension that had been created when he saw Kikyou shudder a bit. Without a thought to what he was doing, or odd it may look to some, he let his feet carry him to her. He walked behind her only to place the baboon pelt around her shoulders. Thus letting it keep her some-what warm. Kikyou, startled a bit by such a caring act, subconsciously griping the pelt with her had to enclose it around her.

_**When the darkness fades away **_

_**The dawn will break the silence**_

_**Screaming in our hearts **_

_**My love for you still grows**_

"Thank you," she started hesitantly. Naraku notice this hesitation.

_**This I do for you**_

_**Before I try to fight the truth my final time**_

"There is more you wish to say priestess?" He question, only to see her nod. "I should not shudder when coldness runs threw me, I should embrace it. Ever since my rebirth I have never felt such chill, I could walk threw the winter and never worry I'd freeze. Now it is as if I am once again human." Naraku remained behind her lost in thought, after a few moments he put his thoughts into words. "Perhaps, some how, you are once again gaining the life you once lost." He said solemnly. At this Kikyou stood and turned toward him, a bitter look written across her face. " It is impossible to gain the life I once had. Unless my reincarnation dies I can never exist completely as I once was. Never could I gain the life you stole from me." She said in the most bitter way she could imagine.

_**"We're supposed to try and be real.**_

_**And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real**_

Naraku cleared the space between them before speaking. " I no longer hold onigumo's heart within me there for I am free to hurt you."

_**Can't wash it all away**_

_**Can't wish it all away**_

_**Can't cry it all away**_

_**Can't scratch it all away**_

He leaned in closer almost as if to kiss her, however, he swerved to the side to her ear.

"However, I find you more intriguing when you are filled with hatred." He whispered, before pulling back slightly and capturing her lips with his own. Kikyou's eyes went wide, she was about to pull away when something inside her sparked, and she snaked her arms around his neck to deepen it.

_**Lying besides you**_

_**listening to you breathe **_

_**The life that flows inside of you**_

_**Burns inside of me**_

_**Hold and speak to me **_

_**Of love without a sound**_

For moments on end they stayed like that, neither wanting it to end. Then without another word said Naraku broke the kiss and turned toward the hall doors, and left. Kikyou watched him leave subconsciously, seeing as she was lost in thought. She traced her lips with a finger as if trying to feel his lips once more. After awhile she snapped out the trance she had fallen in, and headed toward the woman she was currently using. Her thoughts still lingered on Naraku. Was it possible that he could harbor feelings for her? Regretfully she admitted to herself that she has foolishly fallen for him. Somehow that kiss had confirmed what she had worked so hard to deny.

**_Tell me you will live threw this _**

_**And I will die for you **_

_**Cast me not away**_

**_Say you'll be with me _**

**_For I know I cannot _**

_**Bear it all alone**_

Walking down the hall Kikyou placed a hand to her chest. For some reason she could feel her heart beating, her eyes wide in shock. It was as if she was gaining life again. 'Impossible.' She thought and continued walking in a normal stance.

Sorry if this chapter was kinda dumb but I'm sick and just not writing to my full potential hopefully veterinarian class will light'n up a bit ( were currently learning about dog's diseases such as bordatella kennel cough and parvo.) but I will try to write more if people actually like this story. The lyrics in all three chapters are evanescence

I highly recommend getting their 2nd album : the open door.


End file.
